The invention relates to static seals for use in turbine machines and, specifically, to a prepackaged seal and sealant configuration for use in gas turbine seal slots.
In current practice, solid or cloth seals are often used in static seal arrangements in certain gas turbine components. One such cloth seal is described in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,998. There has been some thought about utilizing cloth or other hard seals in combination with high temperature sealants. There is a concern, however, that application of the sealant with a caulk gun or some other uncontrolled means may well result in the sealant material being applied incorrectly, and/or in the wrong locations. It would be desirable, therefore, to devise a more reliable and effective approach to the application of seals and associated sealants that not only facilitates the installation process, but that also increases the robustness of the seals.